


The Wish I Whispered

by Sacred



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa finds herself empathizing with Oliver Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wish I Whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song in this video on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2oefLasgdU as well as the camaraderie between Nyssa and Oliver in the finale. Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow also.

Nyssa stared at the man her father had chosen over her, now closer to a title she had been striving for since she could remember. A title she knew he did not want and one she was now seeing as the trap it truly was. This man, her husband, had explained every detail of his plans, the deceptions he would undergo, the bargain he had struck with the devil that had taken her beloved away from her. 

A part of her wanted to applaud the lengths he was willing to go to. For as much as she initially despised Oliver Queen for impeding her at every step to get Sara to return to the League, she had grown to respect his ability as a warrior. But now, as she watched him discard the ceremonial garb she had hoped to wear when she married Sara, observed the scars the island and his time as a vigilante had marred the man with, she felt a distinct sense of kinship dancing along the scars she herself bore. Shaking her head, attempting to mask the sudden feeling with mental preparation for the battles to come, she spoke.

 

“Is that all?” He turned to look at her then, blue eyes widening only slightly.

 

“I thought you would just want to get some sleep. I’m taking the floor.”

 

“What about after all this is done? Should either of us live to see the fruition of your mad plan, what then? Am I to kneel before the man who took Sara from me? From us? You claim to have loved her yet work so readily with her killer.”

 

“I will never forget what he did to Sara, or my sister, or my city. I’m working with Malcolm now but that doesn’t mean I have to care what happens to him when he’s in front of you.”

 

Nyssa stood then, crossing towards him and walking around to his back, a hand reaching out, fingers trailing along the dragon tattoo. She was amused at the tenseness of his entire body, how unnerved he was and she thought she detected, if just for a moment, a prickle of fear jostling his spine. “I am not ashamed to admit how alike we are. Sara had spoken of Shado. You’ve undergone the same pain that I’ve felt, the same rage. So tell me, Oliver, how did it feel when you killed the man who took her from you?” She was in front of him again, matching his gaze.

 

“Good.” She nodded at his answer before suddenly embracing him tightly. Not as a lover, there was no lingering on her part, save to whisper in his ear.

 

“Then you shall have my word that I will fight beside you and ensure the completion of your plan, the continuation of our lives, and the end of Malcolm Merlyn when the opportunity presents itself. Now, I believe you said something about taking the floor?” Her blow lands solidly, the air blasting from his lungs and the slight slump of his body as she pushes him away.

 

She’s overjoyed it takes him more than a minute to catch his breath.

 

“I thought I deserved worse?”

 

“Consider it empathy on my part.”

 

That evening she dreams of blonde locks, stormy blue eyes, and a laugh that makes her scars, her whole body, ache with need. It’s not the first time she’s had this dream but when she wakes Sara’s fled her dreamscape come the morning, leaving only the phantom pain wracking her heart.

 

Months later the pit is churning, has been churning for nearly half an hour and Nyssa finds herself wishing yet again.

 

Finally the churning becomes an explosion and the wish she had whispered when this attempt at a miracle began was granted.

 

That evening she doesn’t dream as she holds Sara close, breathing in her scent as her scars no longer ache and her heart is no longer rent open.

 

In the morning Sara laughs for the first time since coming back to life and Nyssa holds her beloved once more before kissing her as she allows herself to cry with the joy filling her.


End file.
